Contrato de compra-venta Golden Oak
by USS Infinity U.N.S.C
Summary: primer acto de independencia de Twilight Sparkle


**CONTRATO DE COMPREVENTA**

QUE CELEBRAN POR UNA PARTE EL C. **MASTER BOOK** **,** A QUIEN EN LO SUCESIVO Y PARA LOS EFECTOS DE ESTE CONTRATO SE LE DENOMINARÁ COMO **"EL VENDEDOR"** , Y DE LA OTRA PARTE LA C. **TWILIGHT SPARKLE** , A QUIEN EN LO SUCESIVO Y PARA LOS EFECTOS DE ESTE DOCUMENTO SE LE DENOMINARÁ COMO " **LA COMPRADORA"** , AL TENOR DE LAS SIGUIENTES DECLARACIONES Y CLAUSULAS AQUÍ EXPRESADAS:

I. DEL VENDEDOR.

Que es legítimo propietario del inmueble mercantil y habitacional ubicado en calle manzana dulce, esquina con azulcrema, numero 38 (treinta y ocho) radicado en el poblado de ponyville, C.P. 2345 (veintitrés cuarenta y cinco) denominado biblioteca Golden Oak

el cual tiene una superficie de 120.00 Mts.2 ( DOSCIENTOS METROS CUADRADOS), y los siguientes linderos y medidas:

Al Norte: Diez metros, con camino público (plaza de pueblo).

Al sur: Diez metros, con propiedad de Blossomforth

Al Oriente: Veinte metros, con camino público (calle manzana dulce).

Al Poniente: Veinte metros, camino público (calle azulcrema).

Con una superficie total de 120.00 Metros cuadrados

Que a la fecha el inmueble objeto de la presente operación se encuentra libre de todo gravamen y responsabilidad alguna, y limitaciones de dominio estando al corriente en el pago de sus contribuciones y derechos.

II. DE LA COMPRADORA.

Que conoce el inmueble objeto de la presente operación de compraventa, y que tiene interés en adquirirlo en el estado en que se encuentra, estando de acuerdo en asumir la responsabilidad de cubrir los impuestos y derechos o cooperaciones que genere el mismo a partir de la firma de este contrato, y se obliga a realizar todos los trámites que sean necesarios para obtener la escrituración del lote de terreno materia de esta operación a su nombre.

 **III. DE AMBAS PARTES.**

Que han convenido en celebrar la presente operación de Compraventa teniendo capacidad jurídica y económica para ello, sujetándose a las disposiciones contenidas en los artículos relativos del Código Civil para el Reino de Equestria, por lo que establecen las siguientes:

 **PRIMERA.-** el C. **MASTER BOOK** quien declara tener la libre disposición de sus bienes, **VENDE** sin limitación de dominio alguna, libre de todo gravamen y responsabilidad, y de todo adeudo de carácter fiscal, a favor de la C. **TWILIGHT SPARKLE** , los derechos de propiedad y dominio del inmueble denominado, en calle manzana dulce, esquina con azulcrema, numero 38 (treinta y ocho) radicado en el poblado de ponyville, C.P. 2345 (veintitrés cuarenta y cinco) descrito en la Declaración Uno del "VENDEDOR", el cual tiene una superficie de 120.00 Mts.2 (CIENTO VEINTE METROS CUDRADO) y los linderos y medidas señalados en la misma declaración primera de VENDEDOR.

 **SEGUNDA.-** El precio de la presente operación de compraventa, es la cantidad de **80,000,00 (OCHENTA MIL BITS 00/100 M.N.** ) misma que será cubierta por el COMPRADOR, en las siguientes condiciones:

La cantidad de 50,000.00 (CINCUENTA MIL BITS 00/100 M.N) que será pagado a la firma del presente contrato, a entera satisfacción de la "PARTE VENDEDORA ", sirviendo el presente como el recibo más eficaz que en derecho proceda.

La cantidad restante de 30,000.00 (TREINTA MIL BITS 00/100 M.N), que serán pagados en transferencia a la cuenta 2345637250098 de banco nacional de Canterlot, que serán cubiertos a más tardar el día sábado 30 (treinta) de diciembre de año 2010 (dos mil diez)

 **TERCERA.-** La COMPRADORA, en este acto, hace entrega al VENDEDOR de la cantidad de $ 50,000.00 (CINCUENTA MIL BITS 00/100 M.N.), a quien a su vez manifiesta a su más entera conformidad y satisfacción, sirviendo el presente contrato de recibo más amplio y eficaz que en derecho proceda.

 **CUARTA.-** Ambas partes manifiestan que la fecha de entrega del inmueble "LA COMPRADORA" Será al momento que sea este contrato firmado, haciéndola responsable a partir del momento de los gravámenes y mantenimientos futuros

 **QUINTA.- EL VENDEDOR** hace entrega en este acto a la **COMPRADORA** de los documentos que acreditan la propiedad del inmueble objeto de la compraventa, así como de los documentos que demuestran que se encuentra libre de todo gravamen y responsabilidad alguna, y al corriente en el pago de sus impuestos y cooperaciones.

 **SEXTA.-** EL VENDEDOR manifiesta que el inmueble objeto de la presente operación de compraventa, se encuentra libre de todo gravamen y responsabilidad fiscal, al corriente en el pago de sus contribuciones, derechos o cooperaciones y se obliga al saneamiento por evicción en la forma más amplia que establezca la ley.

 **SÉPTIMA.-** Las partes convienen en que la escritura definitiva de la compraventa se tirará ante el Notario Público que elija **"LA COMPRADORA",** siendo por cuenta de esta el pago de los impuestos, derechos, honorarios y cualquier otro gasto que la misma genere, obligándose **"EL VENDEDOR"** a pagar el Impuesto Sobre la Renta que la operación cause y a concurrir ante el Notario Público para la escritura del inmueble respectivo.

 **OCTAVA.-** Las partes convienen en que para el caso de incumplimiento de cualquiera de las cláusulas contenidas en este contrato, la parte que diera causa a ello pagará a su contraparte la cantidad que resulte del 5 % del precio pactado en la presente operación de compraventa como pena convencional,

Y por concepto de pago de los daños que se le pudieran ocasionar, sin perjuicio de que el afectado por el incumplimiento pudiera solicitar el cumplimiento de la obligación o la rescisión del contrato, obligándose las partes a hacer entrega, **"EL VENDEDOR** ", de la cantidad recibida a **"LA COMPRADORA.**

 **NOVENA.-** Las partes manifiestan que el presente contrato es la libre expresión de sus voluntades y que en su celebración no existe error, dolo, mala fe, violencia o lesión, razón por la cual no se reservan acción o derecho alguno para rescindirlo por vicios del consentimiento, aplicándose en todo caso las disposiciones contenidas en el Código Civil Vigente para el reino de Equestria.

 **DECIMA.-** Para la interpretación y cumplimiento de las disposiciones contenidas en el presente contrato, las partes se someten a la jurisdicción y competencia de los Tribunales de la Ciudad de Ponyville, reino de Equestria, renunciando en forma expresa el fuero que por razón de su domicilio presente o futuro pudiera corresponderles.

 **GENERALES.**

 **EL VENDEDOR"** manifiesta llamarse **MASTER BOOK** , ser de nacionalidad Equestriana por nacimiento, originario de Canterlot, nacido el 13 (trece) de marzo de 1991 (mil novecientos sesenta y seis), soltero, bibliotecario, y con domicilio en Av. Pan dulce 440 (cuatrocientos cuarenta) edificio 14 (catorce) departamento 104 (ciento cuatro) C.P 04440

 **LA COMPRADORA"** Manifiesta llamarse **TWILIGHT SPARKLE** , ser Equestriana por nacimiento, originaria de Canterlot, nacida el 10 (diez) de Abril de 1990 (mil novecientos noventa) soltera, ser estudiante, y con domicilio en la Calle Campanela numero 32 (treinta y dos) Canterlot, C.P. 09830.

 **FUERON TESTIGOS** en este acto

 **NIGHT LIGHT** , de nacionalidad Equestriana por nacimiento, originario de Canterlot, y con domicilio en la Calle Campanela numero 32 (treinta y dos) Canterlot, C.P. 09830.

 **APLEJACK** , de nacionalidad Equestriana por nacimiento, originaria de Ponyville, y con domicilio en calle manzanares, numero 12 (doce) denominado Sweet Apple Acres, C.P 23456

Leído que fue el presente contrato y enteradas las partes de su contenido y alcance legales, se manifestaron conformes y firmaron el día 26 del mes de diciembre de 2010.

 **El VENDEDOR LA COMPRADORA**

 **MASTER BOOK - TWILIGHT SPARKLE**

 **TESTIGOS**

 **NIGHT LIGHT - APPLEJACK**


End file.
